<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curses and Spells by WaywardFairchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247333">Curses and Spells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild'>WaywardFairchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Halloween [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curses, Immortality, M/M, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Witch Harley Keener, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley curses Peter to spend forever tied to him. Peter just tries to make the most of it while staying away from Harley.</p><p>-</p><p>day 28:  “what are you gonna do, huh? curse me again? i’ve spent the last three centuries with you, there’s nothing left for you to threaten me with.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Halloween [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curses and Spells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Parkour">Parkour</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1720</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley Keener was letting Peter Parker stay with him as the man helped around his house. It was a nice place in New York. Harley had a crush on the boy. Something that was dangerous. Harley had made it through the witch trials in Salem, he ended up fleeing to New York where he meets the young man. Peter was clumsy at best. Harley figured he could keep him around a few years and replace him but he was now in love with the boy. Peter was walking around the room complaining to Harley’s newest visitor about how he and Harley wouldn’t clean up his mess when he tripped and knocked over a priceless vase. Peter looked at Harley nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was an accident, Sir Keener,” the boy said. Harley debated on what to do as he shooed the visitor away. He dragged Peter into a room and tied up the boy as he looked for the spell that he used back all those five hundred years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There it is,” Harley said with a grin before he faced the boy. “Et ut hoc illum virum iuvenale, nunquam germinare senior in diem animam suam.” The red glow covered the boy as he looked at the other one surprised. Harley smiled as Peter looked at him scared of Harley all of a sudden. When the glow went away, Harley put the book away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to me?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will always be mine now,” Harley said with a grin. Peter gulped as Harley went for another book and grinned. “Sic capiuntur Iungo animas saecula saeculorum.” A blue glow came around the boy as he looked nervously at Harley. Harley just smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did that do?” Peter asked. Harley just looked at Peter with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That keeps you connected to me for life. You will be my servant for eternity,” Harley said as he smiled. “If you try to have me killed you will die as well. So don’t try anything stupid, pretty boy.” Peter turned pale as he nodded. A servant to a witch was the price for breaking a priceless vase. He should have known. Harley loosened the ropes around Peter before he pulled the boy out of the room and told him to clean up the vase. Peter did what he was told. He rather not be cursed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Present-day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter Parker was having a bad day. Ever since he got powers and met Tony Stark, the young man had trouble hiding his immortality. How do you explain being cursed to be young forever and having to know that somewhere out there is a man who you hated for keeping you so young? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you pass me that?” Tony asked, pointing to the tool beside Peter. Peter grabbed it and took it over to Tony. He was missing Harley but he shouldn’t have been. The man had cursed him. He knew it was the bond since nothing else would have explained why he missed the man so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Tony asked, noticing Peter acting strangely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Peter told him as he helped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t seem like nothing,” Tony said. “Spill kid.” Peter rolled his eyes. Tony was younger than him. He should be calling the man kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got into some trouble a long time ago and this person kinda did something so now I hate them but at the same time I like them and I want to always be with them,” Peter said. Tony nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what you are telling me is that he did something but you still like him,” Tony said. Peter nodded. “Then ask him out, kid. It’s not like either of you are getting any younger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea,” Peter muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that Parker?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing Tony,” Peter said. Tony and Peter worked some more as Peter wondered where Harley was now. He could be anywhere for all Peter knew. Peter wandered to his house where he lived with some descendants of his sister, Teresa’s who had taken him in when he asked a while ago. He had been running from Harley and he needed a safe place. He opened the door to see Harley who looked annoyed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how much searching I have done the past ten years and now I find you pretending to be some long lost relative of your sister’s very great-grandchild?” Harley asked. Peter looked him straight in the eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do, huh? Curse me again? I’ve spent the last three centuries with you, there’s nothing left for you to threaten me with,” Peter said, staring Harley down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can find something, Parker,” Harley said. He moved closer as Peter stepped back hitting the door and whimpered as Harley grinned. Before Peter knew it Harley was kissing him. He felt his whole body light up as he kissed the boy back. He was just thinking about how his Momma was probably looking down at him upset but he expected she didn’t understand her son and what he had done all his life. He had lived with a witch. The same witch who was now pushing him up against a wall and kissing him as if there was nothing left for them to do. Harley pulled away and smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could take so much more from you,” Harley said. Peter tried to control his breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then take it, Keener,” Peter said. Harley looked surprised at first as he picked up the younger boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are lighter than I remember,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can talk about that later,” Peter said kissing Harley sinfully. He could only imagine what his father would have done all those years ago if he knew his son would be kissing another male. Be in love with someone of the same gender. Now it was acceptable and maybe watching it go from not being okay to being okay helped Peter accept or maybe the curse made him want to love Harley Keener. Either way, he knew now that he loved him and that was all that mattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter woke to Harley holding him close. Peter had never done anything with anyone before. A kiss from Harley here and there over the years but nothing as serious as what they did the night before. His phone went off and Peter answered. It was Tony asking if he could help him with something. Peter said he would be in before he hung up and kissed the other boy. Harley pulled him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re going,” Harley asked into Peter’s shoulder. Peter closed his eyes, steadying his breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to work,” Peter said. “I got a nice job working with a billionaire and I know I can use the money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or you can quit and just live with me in my mansion because I’m making enough in investments under new names every year,” Harley said. Peter knew he could but he had to have his own revenue. He couldn’t just spend Harley’s money. He was already in debt to the man. He shook his head before getting up and dressing. Harley watching him leave. Peter didn’t kiss him bye, scared that he would be convinced to stay if he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley came around a lot and Peter enjoyed spending time with the other man. He loved being held and touched by Harley but he didn’t know where the relationship was going. Tony asked him what was on his mind when the boy couldn’t focus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I am sort of with someone but it's complicated because we have known each other for a very long time and he kinda ruined my life when I was younger so now I’m stuck dealing with him again, but it feels like he wants more but I don’t know if he really does,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, why don’t you ask him?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just ask Harley stuff,” Peter said. Tony looked at the boy confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because the smallest things upset the man,” Peter told Tony as if it was obvious. Tony just nodded as Peter went back to his work. Tony let it go figuring that the boys would come to their senses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley was holding Peter when Peter was thinking about where they would go with this relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are thinking too loud again,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Peter said trying to focus on Harley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Harley asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to know why me?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You broke my vase,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Peter said. Harley sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a feeling for you Peter Parker, I couldn’t just let you go so easily. Those spells felt like the right thing to do at the time. I would rather spend the rest of my life with you than to have watched you grow old and pass away,” Harley said, kissing the top of Peter’s head. Peter smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was mad at first but now I am glad. I have gotten to see the best and the worse of the world in your arms and I would never change that,” Peter said. He closed his eyes as Harley smiled holding the other boy close not wanting him to disappear again. They had three amazing centuries together and now they would have a few more in each other’s arms. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>parkner and parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>